1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a polarization film and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for displaying an image. One example of a display device is an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
Since the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has a self-light emitting characteristic so that a separate light source is not required, which is unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), a thickness and a weight thereof may be reduced.
The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may include a first substrate, an organic light emitting diode disposed on the first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate with the organic light emitting diode interposed therebetween, and a polarization film attached to the second substrate. If the first substrate and the second substrate include a flexible substrate such as a resin, a laminate of the first substrate, the organic light emitting diode, and the second substrate may be implemented to form a flexible display panel that can be bended, folded, or rolled.
However, the polarization film, which may be formed of a polarizer for polarizing incident light and a transparent support attached to the polarizer, may have low flexibility as compared to the flexible display panel. Accordingly, the flexibility of the entire display device to which the polarization film is attached may be deteriorated.
While simply reducing a thickness of the polarizer may improve flexibility, an optical characteristic of the polarizer is likely to be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.